Gage's Destiny
by Gage the Hedgehog
Summary: What happens when Gage goes against his destiny? And who will join the Sonic Heroes? Find out in this story.


Me: "What's up, guys?" "I have a new story for all of you." "Called Gage's Destiny." "This story will tell on how Gage and the rest of the Sonic Heroes go to Ever After High."

Sonic: "That's right." "We find out that Gage has a destiny that ends up bad for the kingdom of Arendelle."

Elise: "Also, we get two new members to the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "That's right." "So here's the story." "Enjoy and I only own Gage the Hedgehog."

At Ever After High, all the Sonic Heroes were hanging out.

"So, do you guys know why we are here?" Asked Sonic.

"Not that I know of," said Ronda.

"It might have something to do with our friend, Gage," said Crash.

"Maybe," said Spyro.

"Let's find out," said SpongeBob.

Just then, Milton Grim appeared.

"Just to let all of you know that Gage is coming," said Milton.

"Thanks," said Sammy.

"No problem," said Milton.

Just then, Gage appeared.

"What's up, you guys?" Asked Gage.

"Not a lot," said Dean.

"I hope you can stick around for the big anouncement I'm going to make," said Gage.

"We will," said Sonic.

Later, all the other Sonic Heroes were now waiting for the big anouncement from Gage.

"I'm glad all of you are here," said Gage.

"You bet," said Raven.

"I'm going to say this rite now," said Gage. I'll never freez the kingdom of Arendelle on purpis.

Milton Grim is shocked about that.

"How dare you," said Milton. You are supposed to freez the kingdom of Arendelle on purpis.

"I choose not to," said Gage. Because I did on accident and will never do it again.

Just then, a WWE song played and a man came through the croud.

"That's not how life works that way," said the man.

"Who are you?" Asked Gage.

"I want to know, too," said Milton.

"My name is Kurt Angle," said Kurt. And this hedgehog did the rite thing.

The Monday Night Raw superstars of Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes are shocked to know that their general manager is defending their fellow team mate.

"Destiny will live to the same things," said Milton. All stories will not die because of rebellian.

Suddenly, another WWE song, Here Comes the Money, was playing and another man appeared next to Kurt Angle.

"I feel good after hearing waht Kurt said," said the second man. What's up, Ever After High?

"Hang on a minut," said Gage. I heard about you.

"You have?" Asked the second man.

"Yup," said Gage. Aren't you the SmackDown Live commishioner?

"You are correct and my name is Shane McMahon," said Shane.

The SmackDown Live superstars of Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes are shocked to see their commishioner supporting their fellow team mate.

"You think this is a joke?" Asked Milton.

"What you are doing is wrong to everyone in this school," said Shane.

"We have a thing called free will," said Kurt. We choose the path we want.

"No dout about it," said Shane.

"You will never put an end to the destinies of everyone at this school," said Milton.

"I believe we will," said Shane. So Kurt and I will fight you rite now.

"Oh, it's true, it's darn true," said Kurt.

So the two on one fight with Kurt, Shane, and Milton began and it ended with Kurt and Shane winning as Milton has been fired from his job of head master of Ever After High and replaced with his brother, Gyles.

"You two will pay for this," said Milton as he is going to jail.

"We owe you two a big thanks in giving all the students free will," said Gyles.

"No problem," said Kurt.

"We always give the best oprotunities," said Shane.

"I believe Sonic has something to ask you two," said Gage.

"Gage is rite," said Sonic. How would you two like to join the Sonic Heroes?

"Sure," said Kurt.

"I'm in," said Shane.

"Here is a communicater for you two," said Tails as he gives Kurt and Shane their communicaters.

"Thanks for the communicater," said Kurt.

"Thank you, Tails," said Shane.

"No problem," said Tails.

"Let's go home," said Gage.

"Agreed," said Golden Queen.

So the Sonic Heroes went back to their homes along with two new members in Kurt Angle and Shane McMahone.

Me: "That's the end of this story."

Sonic: "I'm glad you added Kurt Angle and Shane McMahone to the Sonic Heroes."

Elise: "I bet that Team WWE of the Sonic Heroes told Kurt and Shane about the Sonic Heroes."

Me: "You bet they did." "I wanted to add them because they are awsome people in WWE." "Don't forget to review and I'll see you next time for another good story."


End file.
